deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Date Masamune vs Roronoa Zoro
Death battle roronoa zoro vs date masamune by quantumkonar-d8h48su.png As with any character from an ongoing series, Zoro is going to have to be capped somewhere, I'm choosing episode 400. While that obviously makes the result inaccurate to a degree- I've got to pick a point somewhere. Description Roronoa Zoro faces Date Masamune in a battle to see who the better swordsman really is. Interlude Whiz: The katana, a weapon of worldwide fame; considered by some to be the epitome of what a sword should be. Boomstick: But it's just a sword! ''' Whiz: While the katana has been elevated to near mythical status by fans nowadays; the people who wield them in battle are often even further beyond belief. '''Boomstick: One Piece Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Whiz: And Warlord Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Roronoa Zoro Whiz: On the high seas pirates sail, finding treasure and fighting one another to increase their wealth and power in order to make it to the new world. Boomstick: And nobody stops them? There's your tax money at work. Whiz: Well there is a Navy, but by far a more fearsome deterrent is Roronoa Zoro. A famous Pirate Hunter who is also known by some as a Samurai. Boomstick: So one katana beats a pistol and cannon? Not buying it. Whiz: Actually Zoro uses 3 swords. Boomstick: What? One hand, two hands- where's the third sword go? Whiz: Zoro has created a new style of swordfighting, Santoryu, a katana in either hand and one held between his teeth. Boomstick: Wow, bet his dentist hates him with a passion. Whiz: Actually Zoro is surprisingly durable; he has a lot of occasions where his willpower will overcome any injury- at one point absorbing the combined pain and exhaustion of both Luffy and himself and still standing from it, if only for a while. Boomstick: His strength is actually so great that he has cut city-sized golems into pieces with only a few swings. Whiz: His swords however can break- he infuses "Haki" a sort of mystical energy, into them to prevent breaking when in combat. Boomstick: I know I could use some extra energy in the bedroom, maybe he can throw some my way. Whiz: Zoro does however have a slight weakness in that he can get hopelessly lost with little to no apparent issues, at times getting lost even in a straight hallway. Boomstick: That aside, he's a badass pirate samurai that can cut you down before you even blink and create whirlwinds that can cut steel. Whiz: He is truly a fearsome contender for a Deathbattle. Date Masamune Boomstick: Well damn, wielding 3 swords at once would make anyone a terror on the battlefield. Whiz: I'm glad you think so, so what are your thoughts on someone who wields 6? Boomstick: What the- (bleep) Whiz: Date Masamune hails from Sengoku Basara, a video game series set in the historic Sengoku era of Japan. Many of the characters have the same name and personality of famous leaders of that era. Boomstick: Oh god, not more history lessons; I already know about Lincoln saving the world from vampires. Whiz: Actually that's pretty much the only resemblance to reality Sengoku Basara has. The series takes a perverse pleasure in being as over-the-top as possible. Boomstick: Now when you say over-the-top Whiz: Masamune and his other rival warlords are all incredibly strong, easily launching soldiers into the air from miles away. Boomstick: The last guy had a sword in either hand and one in the mouth- how's Date manage 6? Whiz: 3 in each hand of course, the Dragon's Claws are Date's signature weapons and he will only draw them for a worthy foe. Boomstick: He'd better be fast on the draw then. Whiz: He should be fast, he's been seen flying in and out of the atmosphere in seconds. Boomstick: And he doesn't burn up or anything? Whiz: He appears to be very durable- he's been hit by titans of strength like Lord Hideyoshi and still come out on top. Boomstick: What a guy. Whiz: He is however not without flaws, Lord Masamune is a bit reckless in his desire to fight his opponents, never holding back even with the odds being stacked against him. Boomstick: Hang on, I'm buying a bunch of swords on ebay right now- I'll get super strong in no time if I have enough- do you think I can date Kim Kardashian with 20 swords? Whiz: The swords aren't the source of strength for either of these combatants Boomstick, wait- is that my credit card? Boomstick: Let's get on with the DEATHBATTLE! Death Battle Zoro is walking around in the mountains of Date Clan territory. Zoro: "Lost again...damn." Zoro continues walking until he comes across Date Masamune. Zoro: "Hey, tell me where I am." Masamune: "Oshu, near Date Clan territory." Zoro: "You sound familiar, have we met before?" Masamune: "No." Zoro: "I just need to get back to my crew, see you later." Masamune crosses his arms and shakes his head. Masamune: "We can't just let anyone walk through our territory when they feel like it. Sorry pal, those are the rules." Zoro reaches for his swords. Zoro: "And you think you're going to stop me?" Masamune reaches for his sword. Masamune: "Let's party!" FIGHT Zoro dashes forward with two swords drawn and slashes at Date in a series of strikes. Date blocks the various attacks with his one sword. The exchange ends with Zoro's two swords locked with Date's one. Zoro: "You're pretty good, looks like I get to go all-out." Date: "Be satisfied, you're getting me worked up!" The two repel one another. Zoro assumes the Santoryu stance with all 3 swords. Zoro: "You're going down! I am Roronoa Zoro- the master swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates!" Date draws his Dragon Claws. Date: "Number One of Oshu, Date Masamune! Here we go!" Date and Zoro exchange one blow, Zoro is sent backwards while standing- his feet skidding along the mountain path. Zoro looks up to see Date directly above him, lightning crackling in the swords. Zoom out to farther view of mountains. Brief silence and stillness. Explosions and shockwaves erupt around the mountains. Cut to Zoro and Date leaping around and fighting one another, Date on the offensive. Zoro sets his feet and stops Masamune's latest attack before the two separate again. Zoro uses his projectile technique, Hyakuhachi Pound Ho. Date responds with his own projectile technique, Hell Dragon. An explosion of energy occurs between the two. Zoro lunges through the smoke to attack Masamune with Yaki-Oni-Giri, Date blocks it and staggers, then grins. Date: "Not enough- put your guns on!" Date repels Zoro and hurls him skywards before lighting up and flying in pursuit. The two start whirling around quickly enough to form a tornado that rips up local trees and rocks. In the midst of the wind, the two are trading blows back and forth- neither able to get an edge. Zoro uses a flying tree to change his angle of attack, unleashing Karasuma Gari, shattering 5 of Masamune's blades. Masamune is hurled backwards but recovers and lights up, quickly whirling around the tornado to ascend to the highest point.. Masamune uses Testament, causing a great beam of blue light that he uses to slash Zoro. Masamune: "Rest in peace!" The tornado explodes and both land, wounded and panting for breath. Zoro looks down to see all of his swords broken but Wado Ichimonji. They do one last charge at one another in the typical Samurai trope. The two have their final clash and both stand for a moment before Zoro falls. K.O. = Results Boomstick: Guess 6 swords really are better than 3. Whiz: Not exactly, Roronoa Zoro had a lot of advantages against Date Masamune. If the fight would've progressed long enough his willpower and ability to continue fighting through his injuries might've turned the tables on Masamune. Boomstick: But Zoro couldn't hold out long enough against someone like Date. Whiz: Date Masamune manages to overpower Hideyoshi, someone who is strong enough to part the entire inland sea with a single punch. That places him at a higher tier of strength than Roronoa Zoro. Masamune also is able to be hit hard enough to achieve orbit and still come back from it. Boomstick: Zoro does have the better swords skills, his style allowed him to defend himself far easier than Date's version. Whiz: But that same defense keeps putting strain on his swords; since he has to reinforce them with energy the entire battle- he's putting out far more active effort than Masamune to keep his weapons working. Against someone as strong as Masamune that cost adds up quickly. Boomstick: Date also holds the edge in speed, he's able to fly from the surface of the Earth to out of atmosphere in seconds- and he's shown to be just as effective midair as he is on the ground since he can fly for... reasons. Whiz: The two are very similar characters- in fact they even share the same voice actor, Kazuya Nakai! Boomstick: But while Zoro has more technique and better style, he can't compare to the raw power and speed Date brings with every blow. Whiz: Winner, Date Masamune. Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles